Heeding the Call
by Specimen-X
Summary: After living for decades the Warden's time is finally here. Now he goes to the Deep Roads, as all Wardens do. To heed the Call.


Heeding the Call

The doors to the Deep Roads loomed ahead of the Warden, as tall and impressive as always. He stood there looking at the doors, knowing what was to come but not dreading it. For decades he has lived and fought but now, as The Song calls for him, he faces what every Warden is destined to face.

The Calling.

"Any regrets?" asks a familiar voice to his left.

The Warden looks over to a human dressed in the heavy mail of the Wardens, carrying a sword and shield sporting the griffon heraldry. The color of his hair has faded over the many decades but still carries the blond color it used to have in his youth. His features have also aged considerably but the humor in his eyes has never left. He also stares at the great doors ahead of them, prepared for his fate as well.

The Warden thought back throughout his life. From the day he left his clan to join the Wardens, his battles throughout the Blight, from the final battles against the Archdemon, the Architect and the Mother. He thought back to the wars he has fought in, to every decision he's made that either gained victory or cost lives. He thought of his accomplishments with the Wardens, bringing the Ferelden order from a single active member to well over 200 spread out across the two keeps that act as their bases of operations.

Then he is joined by another, an elven woman with the most beautiful tattoos on her face that he has ever seen. Her hair is longer and faded as well, but her years have also made her wise and strong. She wore simple mage armor, crafted for the practitioners of the Arcane Warrior technique he taught long ago, with familiar ease. On her back was a staff but she also wore a sword and dagger, sheathed at her waist. It was not her time yet but she is here still, unwilling to continue on without the one she loves so she goes to her Calling as well.

Looking into her eyes, full of the love she holds for him, he remembers loved one past. From the few elven girls he saw while in his clan to the raven haired witch he fell in love with during the Blight. He is still unsure of how they ever got together but he regrets not a moment of their time together. He also remembers his life with the woman next to him. From their violent first encounter to how, months after her own Joining, their feelings for one another grew until they too fell in love. He could not picture his life without her.

He naturally thought about his family as well. About his one son given to him by his dalish wife, against all odds. Untainted by his parents blood he decided to follow their footsteps and also become a Warden, one of the best Ferelden has seen. The Warden often joked that he was a last gift from Avernus, the old mage who finally passed after aiding the Wardens in many ways.

He looked long into her eyes and answered without ever looking away.

"None."

He turned to the human and asked himself now,

"How about you?"

The human let out a sigh of longing,

"I really wished I could've eaten more cheese."

The Warden couldn't help but laugh. Over the years the human has secured Ferelden's place in Thedas and done much for the country. He leaves behind a daughter and two sons, the eldest who has taken over the throne for his father, allowing him to die a Warden. The late king knows he leaves his country in good hands.

"I honestly wish we had more time, but I know it is not to be." The woman says, "I cherish the years we've had together _emma vhenan'ara_." She steps closer to the Warden and places her arm around his waist. He returns it by placing his arm around her own.

"So do I, _emma vhenan_. _Ma'arlath_." He says while stroking a loving thumb across her cheek.

"Well, now that the warm, fuzzy part of the day is done." The human says after a few moments, clapping his hands together, "I say we get this over with."

"You know my friend, I think it's fitting that you and me should be going on their Calling together." The elf directs towards the human.

"Well we started this thing together. It's only right we end it the same way."

Checking his weapons one last time he prepares to depart. His sword and shield are not the ones he has always carried with him, having passed the sword Starfang to his elven child as well as his favored shield to the son he had with his witch long ago. Reminders, so they would never forget their father's legacy.

Looking back to the great doors of the Deep Roads he begins to walk, the human and elven woman following beside him.

"Join us brothers and sisters." He begins. He feels compelled to recite it, its meaning never lost to him.

"Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant." The human continued.

"Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn." Now the elven female takes up the words.

"And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten." They say it together now.

"And that one day, we shall join you." The Warden finishes.

And with that King Alistair Therin, Senior Warden Velanna Mahariel and Warden Commander Dalaan Mahariel enter the Deep Roads. To take their final breaths battling the darkspawn. To kill as many as they can before the end.

To head the Call.

* * *

My first story and I hope its a good one. Had this thing in my head and had to write it out so I figured, why not share it! This is how I imagine the story of my Dalish Warden to come to an end and a fitting one for him too.


End file.
